nuevo trabajo,nuevas cosas y unos nuevos y raros amigos
by jazminjo
Summary: 'No pasara nada, son solo rumores, es solo gente ociosa' eso pensó Jenny, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos pensamientos cambiarían por completo…
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo

**bueno...hola,pues este es un nuevo fanfic de una juego que me gusta y me gustaria jugarlo(pero no puedo),y bueno ya es obvia la cosa pero en fin**

**aclaraciones:fnaf no me pertenece si no a su creador scott,tampoco lo animatronicos,lo único que me pertenece son los personajes y la trama,los animatronicos estan humanizados(pueden imaginarse del el artista que ustedes quieran),algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**por favor no insulten,lo único que quiero es escribir este fanfic y entretener a los lectores y si tienen alguna critica constructiva con mucho gusto la aceptare,gracias **

**bueno sin más preambulos,COMENSEMOS:**

Capitulo 1:El comienzo

es una noche pacifica y normal en esta ciudad,se puede ver a una chica con una menor a quien jala del brazo de la infante

?:Vamos rapido,vamos a llegar tarde!

?:P-pero primita,no me jales del brazo tan duro

se ve a la chica de unos 21 años,de cabello castaño claro algo largo que le llega a la espalda amarrado con una coleta baja,lleva puesta una camisa azul con botones blancos,unas bermudas cafés con algo de crema,unas medias tobilleras blancas,tenis blancos,unos ojos cafés,piel blanca palida,bajita y plana,cuyo nombre es jenny

Jenny:vamos rapido!

y después se le ve a la infante a quien jala del brazo,una niña de unos 8 años,bajita al igual que su prima,de cabello negro con una coleta negra y una diamena decorandolo,lleva puesto una chaqueta amarilla de cuello blanco, abotonada cuyos botones son blancos,con una camisa blanca debajo con un corazón rosa en el centro (nota:esta camisa solo se la tiene al descubierto cuando es un dia de mucho calor) una falda rosa,una medias blancas y zapatillas negras,y unos tiernos y pequeños ojos cafés oscuros,y de piel tambien blanca pero más oscurita que la de su prima,su nombre es chelsea(se pronuncia chelsie)

Chelsea:E-esta bien

bueno hablemos de la vida de nuestra protagonista,Jenny siempre fue una chica algo ruda,energica,necia,algo fuerte y agresiva,tambien una chica alegre y expresiva y directa en las cosas,en su escuela en primaria,secundaria y preparatoria siempre fue la tipica chica anti-social que gustaba de los videosjuegos,el anime,los comics y que jamás salia de su casa (y hasta es dia de hoy no ha cambiado eso) ,aunque jamás lo abmitiera se sentia sola,ya que nunca tuvo su tipico ''grupito de amigos'' ya que las chicas de la escuela la consideraban rara y poco femenina como para estar con ellas,y los chicos les tenian algo de miedo,ya que cada vez que ella se enojaba...es mejor pasar esa parte,en la actualidad jenny estudia es la universidad y tiene novio y esta a punto de ir a su nuevo trabajo

Y ahora hablemos de la pequeña chelsea,es una niña adorable,es educada y obediente,tipica personita que cualquiera le gustaria juntarse...pues este no es el caso,chelsea es la más timida de su salón y la más solitaria,es molestada por sus compañeros por estar siempre sola y sin amigos,y aunque sus padres,maestros y su prima han tratado de alentarla para ser menos timida...esos esfuerzos han sido en vano,admira mucho a su querida primita(como asi le dice)ya que Jenny le han contado muchas historias de los suspuestamente ''popular'' que solia hacer ella,con muchos amigos,muchos pretendientes...y hasta el dia de hoy chelsea no sabe que todo es ha sido cosas inventada por su prima, (nota:curiosamente no se sabe si esto a sido solo unos de los inventos locos de jenny para que chelsea no termine como ella,o solamente para quedar bien con la única persona que conoce y que no le tiene miedo)ahora corriendo con su prima quien la lleva arrastrada (si seguire con eso xD) hasta su nuevo trabajo

Jenny:Listo *empieza a imperventilar* llegamos a tiempo *mira su relog y ve que son la 11:45 PM

Chelsea:Primita,por que debó ir contigo al trabajo,recuerda que es de 12 AM a 6 AM,y yo necesito dormir...

Jenny:Por que tu padres me dijeron que mientras ellos estuvieran de viaje tu debias venir a donde yo valla

Chelsea:Y ellos saben que estoy aqui, a las 11:45 PM, horario en el que necesito ya estar en mi cama,dormida

Jenny:... puedes hacerme otra pregunta que no sea sobre tus horarios *le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa que decia ''ellos no saben nada y si se enteran me matarán por haberte traido a esta hora''*

Chelsea:además este es Freddy's fazbear pizza *decia un poco nerviosa*

Jenny:ajam,¿y?

Chelsea:no has oido los rumores primita,aqui los animatronicos te meten en trajes *hablaba mientras era interrumpida por su prima*

Jenny:pfff,eso no es cierto chelsea,son solo unos rumores,gente ociosa que no tienen nada que hacer

Chelsea:e-entoces co-omo explicas la desapariciones de guardias nocturnos

Jenny:posiblemente por que son unos cobardes que apenas a las 1:00 AM ya salen corriendo

Chelsea:e-etonces por que no los e-encuentran

Jenny:quien sabe...

Chelsea:*traga saliva*

Jenny:*ve a chelsea nerviosa y va a ella y se agacha llegando a su altura (asi que no se tuvo a agachar tanto dando a la estatura de jenny) chelsea escucha,tal vez este lugar pueda dar miedo de noche,pero verás que no hay nada que temer

Chelsea:p-pero y si nos menten en trajes

Jenny:chelsea eso no es cierto,mira la pasaremos bien,sin miedo, sabes por que?

Chelsea:por que?

Jenny:por que eres una niña valiente y se que puedes

Chelsea:tienes razón primita,unos animatronicos no me daran miedo!

Jenny:asi se habla!,ves que no dara nada de miedo *se han apoyado sobre la puerta de vidrio la cual dice ''empuje para abrir''*

Chelsea:primita cuidado que te vas a...

Jenny:ah! *se cae*

Chelsea:...caer,auch

*se puede ver al jefe parado viendo a jenny alli en el suelo y jenny con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Jefe:necesita ayuda para levantarse?

Jenny:si,por favor

*el señor amablemente la ayudo a levantarse*

Jefe:y quien es esa niña

Chelsea:hola...*ha dicho con la cabeza hacia abajo*

Jenny:ah!,ella es mi primita chelsea,estará conmigo mientras sus padres estan de viaje

Jefe:oh...ah...bien...y,bueno sus padres saben que estan aqui *dijo mientras jalaba el cuello de su camisa*

Jenny:...podemos pasar a la oficina,por favor

Jefe:p-pero no puedo dejar pasar a una niña de 6 años sin permisos de sus padres

Jenny:en primera tiene 8 y en segunda ella estará bien esta conmigo

Jefe:ya,y edad tienes?

Jenny:21,por que?

Jefe:bueno...no parece de 21

Jenny:que esta tratado de decir *dijo con un tono enojado y algo aterrador*

Jefe:No-o n-nada,mejor pasemos a la oficina ¿si?

Jenny:ok,chelsea vamos

Chelsea:o-ok

*después de algo de papeleo y algunas aclaraciones*

Jefe:bueno y la compañias no se hace responsable de...''incidentes'' causados durante el horario de trabajo *dijo algo neviorso*

Jenny:a que se refiere con ''incendentes''

Jefe:ah...bueno...*chelsea depronto lo interrumpio*

Chelsea:que nos metan en algún traje,ese tipo de incidentes

Jenny:chelsea!,no hagas eso

Jefe:oh,tranquila,tal vez solo escucho los rumores de la pizzeria jeje *dijo mientras sudaba un poco* bueno...en fin...ya debo irme ten toma...*le da una gorra que decia ''seguridad''* esto es parte de tu uniforme,por que tecnicamente tienes el unirforme la camisa y pantalones y las demás cosas solo la gorra

Jenny:bueno,ok *se la coloca*

Jefe:bueno...ya me tengo que ir,adiós y cuidado *se ha hido con un notable nerviosismo*

Jenny:bueno,*mira su relog* son las 11:55 PM,este es el comienzo...

**y bueno esto es todo por ahora,espero que les allá gustado el capitulo,no olviden dejar su review,y nos vemos a la proxima vez chau criaturas de caramelo 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 la primera noche de trabajo

**Bueno hola eh aqui yo, su fea jazminjo a actualizar el fic...bueno como no se que más decir solo voy a empezar **

**Aclaraciones: FNAF no me pertenecen, ni los animatronicos, solo los OC's, no insulten y si tienen alguna critica constructiva con mucho gusto la acepto y faltas de ortografía.**

**COMENCEMOS **

Capitulo 2 Primera noche de trabajo

Se la puede ver a nuestra querida protagonista, jenny, y a nuestra co-protagonista, chelsea, en la oficina a las 12:00 AM Jenny revisando las cámaras y chelsea en un sillón algo nerviosa

Chelsea: Primita, algún animatronic se movió?

Jenny: *suspiro* No, no chelsea ningún animatronic se ha movido, y esta es la 7 y última vez en 1 minuto que me los preguntas-dijo esto un poco enojada

Chelsea: ok...Primita algún animatronic se a movido

Jenny: *estaba alli con la cara de asi de que si no hacia algo iba a gritarle a chelsea y a sus 8 años era sensible como para los gritos* Chelsea...que tal si te paseas por la oficina y ves los dibujos o hacer cualquier cosa que no sea preguntarme eso *decia aguantando de lo harta que estaba*

Chelsea: Ok...*se han levantado del sillón y ha caminado por la oficina hasta que depronto el telefóno suena* A-ahh *ha gritado un poco*

Jenny: Chelsea, que pasa?

Chelsea: E-el telefóno so-onó de repente

Jenny:*se le pone esa ojerita que aparece en los animes* *suspiro* Un momento...quien llamaría a esta hora?

_Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

Chelsea:Qui-ien es él? *decia algo asustado*

Jenny: Yo como voy a saber?...mejor escuchemos con atención ¿deacuerdo?

Chelsea:*ha asentido con la cabeza*

Jenny: Ok...*se ha concentrado en el telefóno*

_Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, «Bienvenido/a a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas»._

_Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño? Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien._

_Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre sus motores se bloquea si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la **Mordida del 87**. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?  
_

_Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jej._

_S-sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ellos, el primer día deberían ser una briza. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches_

Jenny:*se ha quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos*

Chelsea: V-VISTE, T-TE LO DIJE PERO TU DECIAS ''son solo rumores'' AHORA SEREMOS METIDAS EN TRAJES Y LO UNICO QUE VERA LA LUZ SERAN NUESTROS DIENTES Y GLOBOS OCULARES *decia de una manera de enojo y miedo*

Jenny: BUENO PERO CALMATE...e-estaremos bi-ien *decia jenny tratado de no sonar con miedo*

Chelsea: NO!, no estaremos bien...a-ahora mo-oriremos a-ambas *se le ve que se le salen unas lágrimas* y mis pa-apás van a estar tristes y...y *se ha puesto a llorar* no quiero morir

Jenny: Chelsea, tranquila, linda escucha, estaremos bien vamos a sobrevivir,ok? *le a agarrando el menton para levantar su cabeza y le a limpiado las lágimas*

Chelsea:l-lo prometes?

Jenny:si...ahora a revisar las cámaras *se ha ido a la tableta a ver las cámaras cuando depronto* AHHHH PU*A MADRE

Chelsea: Primita, que pasó?

Jenny: EL PUT* CONEJO YA NO ESTA

Chelsea: qu-ue?

Jenny:como lo oistes no esta *dijo jenny totalmente neviorsa revisando como loca en las cámaras para buscar al conejo y decidió bajar la tableta y presionar la el botón de la luz*

Jenny y Chelsea: AHHHHHHHHH! *ambas gritaron a ver que bonnie estaba alli viendolas*

Chelsea: CIERRA LA PUERTA, CIERRA LA PUERTA

Jenny:*hizo caso a lo que dijó su prima y cerró la puerta* ufff...ok...ok... estaremos bi-

Chelsea:AHHH

Jenny: chelsea!, que pas-AHHH *grito al ver que chica estaba allí* CIERRA,CIERRA!

Chelsea:*ha pegado un brinco para apretar al botón de la puerta y luego caer de nalgas ( debido al tamaño de chelsea ya que ella es bajita)

Jenny:estas bien?

Chelsea:si-i

Jenny: muy bien...*fue a revisar las cámaras y vió que bonnie estaba en el **Bascktage** (si no me equivoco a si se escribe y si,si me equivoco por favor corringanme :'v) y chica en la **dining area*** bueno abremos las puertas *presiona ambos botones y las puertas se abren*

Ya eran las 2:00 AM y chelsea se estaba durmiendo y jenny seguia viendo las cámaras les quedaba 53% de energía ya que chica y bonnie se les aparecieron un par de veces

Jenny: sabes chelsea, puedes dormir mientras tanto *miró por el rabillo de su ojo al ver que chelsea tenia sueño*

Chelsea: no estoy cansada *bosteza* no dejaré que esos animatronics me metan en un traje

Jenny:Ok,como tu quieras *se volvió a fijar en las cámaras*

Eran las 3:00 am y Chelsea se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón y jenny estaba traquilmente con sus pies sobre el escritorio y sus manos en la nuca pensando que iba a pasar el resto de la madrugada y le quedaba 43% de energía

Jenny:*suspiro* mejor veo las cámaras *mientras revisaba las cámaras pensaba* _no se como se me ocurrió la genial idea de elegir este empleo a lo random y no leer ese periódico completo, debí hacerle caso a chelsea en eso...no como esa niña de tal solo 8 años pueden saber cuando YO voy a hacer algo mal...o yo solo seré una irresponsable...neee _*seguia revisando la cámaras y vió que le quedaban 36% de energía y se desesperó un poco cuando no pudó encontrar a bonnie y después bajo la tableta y encender la luz y luego ahogarse un grito cuando vió a bonnie allí y después cerró la puerta*

Chelsea:*se ve que puede moverse un poco abrir un poco los ojos y luego volver a dormir*

Jenny: ufff,*volvio a revisar las cámaras y ni vió a la polluela en ningún lado y cuando prendió la luz y vió a chica cerró la puerta y se preocupó cuando vió que tan solo le quedaban 29% de energía ¡_¿como cara** se puede acabar tan rapido?!_ pensó volvió a prender la luz y vió que aún seguian allí* shu, shu fuera ,fuera no los quiero aqui los quiero en otro lado *volvió a ver la enegía y vio que le quedaba 18% prendió las luces y vió que ya no estaban y solo puedo dar un suspiro de alivio y siguió viendo las cámaras*

4:00 AM y Jenny estaba oficialmente aterrada y más cuando tan solo le quedaba 10% de energía y bonnie apareció u obviamente cerró la puerta y vió que le qeudaba 8% de energía y después 7..6...5...4...3...2...1...y se apagaron las luces jenny solo pudo sentir pánico en ese momento y despertó a chelsea

Jenny:CHELSEA,DESPIERTA!

Chelsea: *despertandose* a-ah?

Jenny: Se a acabado la energía y ello vienen por nosot-

Depronto tan solo se puedo escuchar la música de freddy y ver como aparecia con esa luz brillante y luego nada ocurrió solo paró y depronto freddy aparece en frente de ella haciendolas gritar y que jenny agarrará del brazo a chelsea y salir corriendo del miedo, mientra corria junto con chelsea pudo ver que los otro animatronics venian por ella y por pura suerte pudo esquivarlos y mientras chelsea se sentia un poco mareada por lo tanto que la llevaba para arriba y abajo (casi literal)

Chelsea:*con la cara verde y con una mueca de asco* estoy mareada

Jenny solo ignoró eso siguió corriendo como una loca y vió a foxy correr hacia ella y pudo tambien esquivarlo sin que su garfio le diera un pequeño corte en un mejilla izquierda y que sangrara solo un poco, siguio corriendo hasta que freddy se le apareció adelante de ella y ella solo frenó

Jenny:AHHHHHHH

Freddy: ah? *la miraba con cara de wtf*

Jenny:*después de gritar solo pudo dar madre salto,formar en su mano un puño y después darle un tremendo golpe a freddy haciendo que este fuera casi al otro lado de la habitación*

Freddy: OYE!, !¿que es lo que te pasa?¡

Jenny: ah?,p-puedes h-hablar?

Chica: freddy!, estas bien?

Jenny:ah?

bonnie:que pasó?

Jenny:oigan, !¿alguien me explica todo esto?!

Chica:foxy,tu explicale

Foxy:bueno...

Después de la explicación Ya eran las 5:00 am

Jenny:ahh,asi que,ustedes no me querian meter exactamente en un traje

Foxy:si solo queriamos examinarlas, ya que no abiamos tenido una guardia mujer antes

Jenny:ahh, ya

Freddy:ahora puedo hacerte dos preguntas

Jenny:claro

Freddy:¿por que hay una niña de 6 años en este lugar a las 5:00 am?

Jenny:bueno sus padres estan de viaje bueno yo la estoy cuidando y sobre la hora...pasa a la otra pregunta

Freddy: bueno...y en segunda...¡¿POR QUE CHUCHAS ME GOLPEASTES EN EL ROSTRO?!

Jenny:oye!,tu aparecistes de la nada que crees que haria?,bailar?

Freddy: Estúpida tabla...-dijo en susurro

Jenny: que dijistes...-dijo de un tono sádico y aterrador que hasta a los mismos animatronics les dio miedo

Freddy: n-nada

Jenny: PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTUPIDO OSO CARA DE HUMANO NO ES MI CULPA SER PLANA SI FUERA POR MI YA TUVIERA BUBIS PERO TERMINE SIENDO UNA MALDITA LOLI QUE NUNCA FUE POPULAR Y QUE AHORA LE ESTA HABLANDO A UN OSO Y ANIMATRONICS PARLANTES

Chelsea:primita...camalte

Jenny:*respira profundo y luego suelta el aire* lo siento...es que no me gusta que me digan lo que...ya se que soy

Hubo un momento de siliencio y luego se puedo escuchar el *DING DONG* que ya anuciaban las 6:00 am

Jenny:Bueno, fue...no se si un gusto conocerlos pero no tengo más opción que verlos mañana asi que...hasta luego *salió de la pizzeria y los animatronics volvieron sus puestos y jenny y chelsea se puedieron encontrar al jefe*

Jefe:Y bueno como les fue?

Jenny:bueno dió un poco de miedo pero se puede decir que bien...

Jefe:Genial y la niña no se lastimó?

Chelsea:no señor

Jefe:genial...oye y que te pasó en la mejilla?

Jenny:ha esto una cortada

Jefe:bueno esperó verla mañana,adiós *dicho esto entró a la pizzeria*

Chelsea:E-enserio volveremos mañana?

Jenny:Bueno no tengo más opción

Chelsea:ay,no...

**y bueno eso a sido todo por hoy no olvides ponerlos en tu favoritos y deja un review si quieres que sigua **

**Hasta otro capitulo **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3 Investigando los sucesos

***aparece magicamente* HOLAAAA,ejem...tanto tiempo verdad?,es que lo que pasa es la flojera no me dejaba actualizar el fic pero bueno,*hace pose dramatica* eh vuelto...**

**Jenny:ya deja de hacer tanta boberia y empieza el fanfic!**

**Creadora:CALLATE,recuerda que puedo sacarte del fic**

**Jenny:aja,y quien sera la protagonista *se cruza de brazos***

**Creadora:*se va llorando tipo anime chibi* Te odio *se va***

**Jenny:bueno sere yo la que tendre que empezar,bueno FNAF lo le pertenece a ella,errores ortográficos,recuerden:no insultar y si tienen criticas contructivas no les de la penita en dejarlas en los reviews,y disfruten mientras iré a buscar a mi creadora**

Investigando los sucesos

Después de las horas de trabajo,y la extraña cosa que tuvo que pasar nuestra querida protagonista, llega a su pequeño departamento con la pequeña y dormida chelsea entre sus brazos y la acuesta en su cama y después de ponerla allí jenny solo se dispone a dormir...hasta que depronto el telefóno suena asustando a jenny

Jenny:AHHH!,C*** *saca un sárten de quien sabe donde y apunta hacia el telefóno que estaba sonando* oh...era eso *agarra el telefóno* alo?

?:Hola linda,¿como estas?

Jenny:Ah!,Grey,eras tu

Grey:Hola,si soy yo,¿quien pensastes que más era? recuerda que casi nadie te llama,almenos que sea o tu mamá o un mensaje de los de digitel,jeje

Jenny:...adiós *esta apunto de cortar la llamada*

Grey:No,no!espera, solo bromeaba,y dime como te fue en tu trabajo?

Jenny:Ah pues,algo raro pero bien

Grey:Te violaron los animatronicos?

Jenny:Y a ti tu jefe no te preguntó sobre sus chocolates?,por que me lo preguntó a mi y le dije que no sabia,pero ahora que lo pienso mejor...

Grey:Bueno,ya,ya,berciale

Jenny:Jaja

Grey:Bueno en fin,tengo que colgar,adiós,te amo

Jenny:Ejem...si,yo-o tambien *decia sonrojada y de la tipica forma stundere*

Grey:Hay que linda stundere,bueno bye *corta la llamada*

Jenny:*Suspira de manera enamorada*

Chelsea:Era grey?

Jenny:AHH!,chelsea!,de donde aparecistes?

Chelsea:ups,perdón es que me desperte por que escuche tu grito,¿le tienes miedo al telefóno,primita? jeje

Jenny:¿y tu le tienes miedo a el perro chiguagua de la señora de al lado?

Chelsea:...

Jenny:ya lo decia, bueno mejor te prepares bien por que pronto seran las 7:00 AM y tienes que ir al colegio a esa hora

Chelsea:Oh...si...la escuela

Jenny:Escucha chelsea,se que es dificil para ti ir a la escuela

Chelsea:No me lo recuerdes *ha dicho cabizbaja*

Jenny:Pero igual tienes que ir,¿entiendes?

Chelsea:Si...

Jenny:Bueno...mejor ve poniendote tu uniforme

Chelsea:Ok *se va muy obediente a ponerse su uniforme y regresa ya con un uniforme al estilo japones azul y blanco y las mangas eran mas largas que sus brazos y con un gorrito blanco y con detalles azules*

Jenny: Aún no entiendo 2 cosas: por que tienes que llevar ese tipo de uniforme si no estamos en japón y y 2: por que te vas con uniforme si puedes ir, por lo menos en primaria, puedes llevar ropa normal

Chelsea: Bueno la directora es de origen japones y por respeto

Jenny: Bueno...ya vamonos que llegarás tarde

Chelsea: Ok...

*las dos primas estaban caminando por la calle, en un momento jenny volteó su cabeza y pudo ver la pizzeria y quedo pensando*

Jenny: **_Será cierto los incidentes en esa pizzeria? _***decia en su mente*

Chelsea: Primita!

*la pequeña chelsea solo pudo sacar a la también algo pequeña jenny ( Nota Curiosa: la estatura de jenny es de 1.54, si esta enana :B)*

Jenny: Ah?, Chelsea?, lo siento estaba pensando

Chelsea: En la pizzeria verdad?

Jenny: Pues si

Chelsea: Pero no creo que importe ahora, mejor vamonos que voy a llegar tarde

Jenny: Tienes razón

*Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela de chelsea y jenny solo la dejó y se fue*

Después de unos minutos...

*Jenny llegó a su departamento y se sentó en la silla de su computadora y se puso a jugar su juego online (pongan el que quieran por que no se me ocurre ningunno ;w;)

Jenny: A jugar...

*Pasaron unas horas y jenny se salió de su juego debido a que se aburrió y ya estaba harta de seguir escuchando a esos niños de 10 años ofendiendo y eso no le molestaba ella se sabia llevar las ofensas bien y más de niños pequeños, lo que no sorportaba era esa voces chillonas y simplemente se puso a buscar información sobre Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, no encontró nada interesante,solo que era una cadena de comida con animatronicos y bla bla bla, hasta que cierta página le llamó la atención: 5 Niños desaparecidos, La Mordida del 87 y las muertes de guardias*

Jenny: Jum a ver *le da click a la página* ''_en 1987 se secuestrarón a 5 niños, los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, pero se cree que estan en los animatrónicos, Ese mismo año se produció la mordida del 87 donde unos de los animatrónicos mordió a alguien en el lóbulo frontal, por suerte la persona sobrevivió pero debido a es los animatrónicos ya no se les dejó caminar en el dia...''_ Bueno lo de la mordida ya me lo se... *Jenny siguio leyendo sobre las desapariciones de los guardias y sobre lo que hacia aunque eso no le intereso tanto ya que se lo sabía ya*. Lo único que no tengo entendido es por que esos animatrónicos no me hicieron lo que debian...aunque estoy agradecida de corazón que no me hayán metido en un traje...Creo que ya debo buscar a chelsea

*Jenny salió de su departamento y fue caminando hasta la escuela donde estaba Chelsea*

Jenny: Hola Chelsea, ¿como te fue en la escuela?

Chelsea: Bien!, me saque un 10 en mi tarea

Jenny: Que bueno *le dijo mientras le revolvia el cabello* *_debería preguntarle sobre la escuela...no*_

Jenny sabe perfectamente que a chelsea no le gusta que le pregunten de su escuela y sobre si ha echo amigos, ella recuerda perfectamente que jamás le gustó que le hicieran esa jodida pregunta, siguieron caminando y llegaron al departamento de Jenny, comieron, descansaron y se fueron preparado por que debia volver a ese trabajo...esta noche iba a estar más difícil que la anterior...

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y bueno aqui un respondiendo reviews una sección donde, buen ya saben eso, el mismo nombre lo dice bueno en fin  
**

**lucario blanco: Gracias y por cierto, nose, me gusta tu nombre de usuario, me suena elegante, nose... **

**Ah! y unas aclaraciones:**

***Lo de el uniforme de chelsea quise ponerle asi por que...bueno nose si decirme ''otaku'' pero me gusta mucho el diseño de los uniformes japoneses :3 **

***Creo que debo aclarar esto pues en la parte en la que jenny se pone a jugar y menciono a los tipicos ''niños ratas'' me refiero a los que si son niños ratas, y por que aclaro esto, pues esa parte me sonó algo generalizadora y no lo soy lo digo por que tendo 12 años, si los tengo y bueno no quiero que se confunda y aunque en parte creo que no es tan necesario que lo aclare en parte si **

**Bueno eso es todo que les vaya bien, y disfruten la semana santa ( que por cierto ya se esta acabando ;_;) bueno chau**


End file.
